ehandelfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poprawienie widoczności strony w internecie
Pozycjonowanie Stworzenie własnej strony internetowej to tylko fragment sukcesu. Kolejnym etapem w dążeniu do jego osiągnięcia jest znalezienie klientów, dlatego też istotną rolę odgrywa promocja. Skuteczną metodą na pozyskanie nowych klientów jest pozycjonowanie, czyli działanie dążące do uzyskania jak najwyższej pozycji wśród wyników zwróconych przez wyszukiwarkę. Troska o pozycję strony powinna być wliczona w cykl życia aplikacji. Warto w tym momencie wspomnieć, że osiągnięcie wysokiej pozycji może również podnieść prestiż oraz wzbudzić większe zaufanie wśród odbiorców. Chcąc kontynuować temat pozycjonowania należy pamiętać, iż nie istnieją reguły prowadzące do osiągnięcia pierwszego miejsca. Dzieje się tak dlatego, ponieważ nie są znane algorytmy porządkujące strony, które zawierają wyszukiwane frazy. Znane są jednak zasady, których przestrzeganie podniesie ranking strony. Pierwszym i najbardziej istotnym czynnikiem jest poprawność kodu. Poprawność składniowa dokumentu, umożliwia sprawne „poruszanie się” po nim robota (oprogramowania zbierające informacje o witrynach i analizujące ich zawartość). Kolejną bardzo ważną kwestią jest dbałość o tekst umieszczony na stronie. Wysoka jakość materiałów, nasycenie słowami kluczowymi, używanie terminów rzadko występujących w sieci sprawi, że strona ta będzie częściej odwiedzana przez algorytmy przeszukujące. Słowa kluczowe są to wyrażenia, zwroty, które internauta wprowadza do wyszukiwarki. Ich dobór odgrywa istotną rolę. Powinny być one kojarzone z pozycjonowaną aplikacją. Przy ich tworzeniu warto skonsultować się z osobami spoza branży. Uzyskanie innego punktu widzenia może okazać się kluczem do sukcesu. Nie należy zapominać o często popełnianych literówkach i błędach oraz o aktualizowaniu słów kluczowych, ponieważ może się okazać, że błędnie określony został ich zbiór. Treść prezentowana na stronie należy tworzyć z myślą o odbiorcy. Powinna ona zawierać możliwie dużo słów kluczowych, jednak nie można doprowadzić do sytuacji w której będzie ich za dużo. Wówczas zniechęci on czytelnika. Ważniejsze słowa i zwroty powinno się wyróżniać nagłówkami oraz pogrubieniami. Czynnością jaką niewątpliwie należy zrobić jest nadanie odpowiedniego tytułu, ponieważ jest to wyróżniony element na stronie z wynikami wyszukiwarki. Powinien być on treściwy i przekonujący, gdyż często decyduje o tym czy użytkownik zechce odwiedzić stronę czy nie. Tytuł powinien być nadany nie tylko dla strony głównej ale także dla podstron. Na pozycję strony wpływa niewątpliwie liczba odsyłaczy zarówno tych wewnętrznych jak i zewnętrznych. Nawigacja po serwisie powinna być możliwie najbardziej usprawniona. Efekt ten uzyskać można przez zastosowanie map strony, utworzenie drugiego menu, a także wprowadzenie połączeń między podstronami. Wiadome jest, że liczba odsyłaczy prowadzących do strony jest istotnym elementem, wykorzystywanym przez robota. Dlatego też jest to czynnik o który nieustannie należy zabiegać. Umieszczanie takich linków w katalogach, blogach oraz na stronach firm partnerskich przyczyni się na pewno do zwiększenia pozycji strony. Trzeba w tym miejscu zaznaczyć, że liczba takich odsyłaczy nie powinna wzrastać gwałtownie, gdyż robot odczytuje takie zachowanie jako nieuczciwe i efekt pozycjonowania może być odwrotny. Ostatnią metodą prowadzącą do osiągnięcia wysokiej pozycji jest jej wykupienie. O ile wyżej opisane praktyki przynoszą efekty po pewnym okresie czasu, tak w tym przypadku efekt jest natychmiastowy. Wykupywanie pierwszych pozycji sprawia, że coraz więcej osób pomija pierwszych kilka wyników, ponieważ są przekonani, że to czego tak naprawdę szukają znajdzie się niżej, a pierwsze propozycje są mniej wartościowymi. Przedstawione powyżej techniki nazywane są „czystymi”. Żadne sztuczki nie zostały opisane, ponieważ producenci wyszukiwarek znają ich coraz więcej a wykrycie ich stosowania (nawet nieświadomego) może doprowadzić do tego, że cała witryna zostanie wykluczona. Przydatne linki: link do Trelliana i opis link do Google Keyword Tool i opis Adwords Wyszukiwarka Google to obecnie najpopularniejsze narzędzie wykorzystywane przez użytkowników do wyszukiwania informacji w sieci. Popularne stało się wręcz twierdzenie :" Jeśli nie możesz tego znaleść na Googlu, to nie istnieje!" ("ang. If You Can't Find It on Google, It Doesn't Exist"). Dlatego planując sukces naszego przedsięwzięcia w ehandlu, nie można przejść obojętnie obok tej popularnej wyszukiwarki. Z danych dostarczonych przez firmę Google wynika, że przeszło 95% kończy swoje poszukiwania na pierwszej stronie prezentowanych wyników, a do szóstej strony wyników dociera raptem 1%. Stąd kluczowe jest zaistnienie naszej firmy w pierwszej dziesiątce wyników. Marketingowcy mówią wręcz o koniecznej obecności w "złotym trójkącie" ( pierwsze trzy pozycje), gdyż postrzegalność linków przez użytkowników maleje wraz z spoglądaniem "w dół" na rezultaty wyszukiwania. Poniższa tabela przedstawia procent użytkowników spoglądających na daną pozycje na stronie wyników3 Jeżeli dopiero zaczynamy przygodę z pozycjonowaniem pozyskanie pozycji w pierwszej dziesiątce może być trudnym zadaniem w szczególności, jeżeli istnieje aktywna konkurencja. Możemy tym samym skorzystać z wykupienia płatnych linków w wyszukiwaniach googla (Google AdWords), które są umiejscowione u góry ekranu nad normalnymi wynikami wyszukiwania oraz z boku po prawej stronie. thumb|left|Kliknij aby powiększyć Jak skuteczne są reklamy google adwords? Jednak należy pamiętać, że mimo iż powyższe wskaźniki są dość niskie, to należy mieć na uwadze, że płacimy za kliknięcie- czyli gdy ktoś skorzysta z naszej reklamy/wykupionego linka. Jak to działa Google AdWords? '''thumb|left|440px|Jak działa Google AdWords? Przykładowo załóżmy, że chcemy założyć pizzerie na terenie Poznania i chcemy zaoferować sprzedaż produktów przez internet. Należy wpierw zastanowić się na wyborem słów kluczowych dzięki, którym potencjalni klienci trafią na naszą strone internetową. Pomocne w tym zadaniu może być Narzędzie propozycji słów kluczowych- Google AdWords. 1. Korzystamy z narzędzia propozycji słów kluczowych - Google AdWords 2. Wchodzimy na https://adwords.google.pl/o/KeywordTool 3. Podajemy nasze słowa kluczowe - w naszym przypadku "Pizza Poznań" Narzędzie informuje nas o popularności danego słowa kluczowego - miesięczne wyszukiwania globalne/lokalne oraz informuje nas o tym czy już ktoś korzysta z google adwords przy danym słowie kluczowym (konkurencja np. niski) thumb|left|Kliknij aby powiększyć Jak widzimy na powyższym obrazku, poziom konkurencji jest "średni", a więc ktoś już wykupił Google Ad-words na to słowo kluczowe, ponadto narzędzie zaproponowało nam inne słowa kluczowe, którymi możemy być zainteresowani podająć poziom konkurencji oraz miesięczne zainteresowanie- ile razy dane hasło było wpisywane w wyszukiwarce google. '''Ile kosztuje Google Ad-words? Google Ad-words nie jest za tanią zabawą. Ceny za wykupienie słowa kluczowego wachają się od paru groszy przy niskiej konkurencji i długim haśle do paru złotych za kliknięcie- gdy ktoś skorzysta z naszego linka. Im bardziej złożone słowo kluczowe tym jego cena jest niższa. Przy dwu wyrazowych hasłach ceny są w okolicach 60 groszy za kliknięcie. Na cene ma również wpływ to czy nasze linki mają być wyświetlanie lokalnie- np. dla osób z naszego miasta/województwa czy też z całego kraju/świata. Mówi się, że przeciętnie dobrze jest posiadać budżet w wysokości 30zł/dziennie przy prowadzeniu kampanii na kilku słowach kluczowych, co nie znaczy że nie można lekką ręką wydawać przy popularnych słowach kluczowych nawet parę tysięcy złotych dziennie. Budżet ustalamy my sami, jak również czas trwania kampanii ( jak długo mają się wyświetlać nasze promowane linki). Możemy korzystać systemu prepaidowego- czyli wpłacamy wcześniej pieniądze na konto googla i nie możemy wydać więcej niż wpłaciliśmy, bądź możemy korzystać z karty kredytowej- wtedy bez limitu. Dodatkowo można skorzystać z kuponów Google Ad-Words, które pojawiają się czasem w czasopismach lub które można czasem kupić na portalu aukcyjnym allegro. Należy przy tym pamiętać, że jeden kupon promocyjny można wykorzystać tylko raz do danej strony www. Pracownicy Google są wyczelni na wszelkie próby ich oszukania i stosują reperkursje. Kupon można również uzyskać po rozmowie z konsultantem Google, na ogół oferuje on kupon 250zł gdy zaczynamy naszą przygodę z Google Ad_Words. Ponadto sama rozmowa może nam pomóc w tworzeniu naszej kampanii. Pracownik Google krok po kroku przeprowadzi nas telefoniczne przez wszystkie etapy, a ponadto zostanie nam bezpłatnie przydzielony doradca, który pomoże nam stworzyć wydajną pierwszą naszą kampanie. Telefon do firmy Google zaczyna się od 0800, ale można się do niego dodzwonić z telefonu komórkowego. Na ogół pracownicy firmy zaraz potem sami do nas oddzwaniają. (https://adwords.google.pl//) Wykorzystanie wyszukiwarek cen Wielu właścicieli e-sklepów bardziej od google Ad-Words ceni sobie porównywarki cen produktów, wskazując że większość ruchu na ich stronach pochodzi właśnie dzięki porównywarkom. Jednocześnie według ich doświadczenia są bardziej skuteczne od Google Ad-Words, a więc jest większa szansa, że klient który wejdzie na naszą strone poprzez porównywarke coś u nas kupi niż przy użyciu Ad-Wordsów. Porównywarek sklepowych jest niezwykle wiele, ale z całą pewnością trzeba wymienić te najpopularniejsze, które mają przeszło 1 milion unikalnych odzwiedzin miesięcznie jak : -ceneo - drogie ale generuje dużo ruchu -skapiec Jak i mniejsze, które tym samym są dużo tańsze, ale cieszą się niezwykle wysoką skutecznością. -okazje.info.pl -alejka.pl Jak to działa? Dostarczamy serwisowi porównującemu ceny plik xml z naszymi z naszą ofertą, a następnie nasza oferta jest dodawana do porównywarki. Oprócz tego niektóre serwisy mają swoje roboty, które przeczesują naszą stronę i same tworzą baze potrzebną dla potrzeb serwisu i nie musimy tym samym nic przygotowywać. Tym samym warto pomyśleć przy tworzeniu e-sklepu o łatwej integracji go z porównywarką cen już na etapie projektowym. Ile to kosztuje? Serwisy porównywarek cen działają na systemie prowizyjnym, a więc płacimy podobnie jak w przypadku google Ad_words za kliknięcie na link odsyłający do oferty naszego sklepu. link do statStandard Tool i opis e-WebLink.com Śledzenie rucu na stronie {C}h Literatura B. Danowski, M. Makaruk. Pozycjonowanie i optymalizaca stron WWW, Helion, wydanie II, 2009. J. Grappone, G. Couzin. ''Godzina dziennie z SEO. Wejdź na szczyty wyszukiwarek, ''Helion, 2010. 3Enquiro/Eyetools Google Report , http://eyetools.com/research_google_eyetracking_heatmap.html Kategoria:Start